Encuentro
by Karen Hikari
Summary: ¿Que si había sabido que lo que la había salvado no era humano? Sí. ¿Que si había estado consciente de que una relación así no iba poder durar demasiado? Sí. ¿Que si había dejado que eso la detuviera? Por supuesto que no.


**¡He vuelto!**

 **Bueno, ésta es una historia que traje atravesada durante un buen rato, dejada en la lista de "pendientes" durante por lo menos seis meses. Finalmente puedo decir que está lista.**

 **Le dedico este fic a mi hermana, Laura, que me lo pidió hace ya un tiempo. ¡Finalmente está listo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 ** _Encuentro_**

* * *

Eran mediados de verano, y por una vez, todo lo que Sally Jackson estaba haciendo en ese preciso momento era mirar el mar, sus ojos perdidos en la lejanía, su pecho subiendo y bajando pausadamente.

«Paz», eso era lo que sentía en ese momento, algo que no había experimentado en mucho, mucho tiempo; tanto, que no podía recordar cómo era que se sentía. Casi parecía demasiado extraño el hecho de que se encontrara ahí, sentada, sin hacer otra cosa que disfrutar del momento.

Era una sensación extraña, distinta, pero también bastante agradable.

Tenía diecinueve años, casi veinte, y se encontraba completamente sola en el mundo.

Su tío había muerto de cáncer unos meses atrás, dejándola sin ningún otro familiar conocido.

Había interrumpido sus estudios para dedicarse a cuidarlo y ahora, después de su muerte, se hallaba a sí misma sin carrera y sin dinero.

Suspiró pesadamente ante el pensamiento, optando por centrarse en el suave rumor de las olas.

Cierto, una mujer perfectamente prudente no habría tomado ese viaje a Montauk, dada su situación económica actual, pero ella no había podido contenerse.

No había visto el mar desde antes de que sus padres murieran, y ellos llevaban ya quince años muertos.

Después de casi un año durante el cual lo único que había hecho era cuidar de su tío, que, a pesar de todo el cariño que le inspiraba a Sally no tenía un carácter precisamente tranquilo, ella lucía permanentemente exhausta, con los ojos hundidos y un par de pronunciadas ojeras debajo de ellos.

Ahora que su tío ya no estaba, deseaba con todo su corazón volver a sus estudios y recuperar su sueño de convertirse en escritora.

Sin embargo, su parte soñadora e impulsiva estaba olvidando el hecho de que, dado que ahora se encontraba completamente sola debía encargarse de pagar su comida y mantener la pequeña casa que su tío le había dejado como herencia, además de las enormes deudas producto de su tratamiento.

Pero sentada ahí… con ese tranquilo susurro de olas a su lado, con esa ligera brisa que rozaba su rostro, rodeada por el delicioso aroma salado del aire….

Era como si todo fuera perfecto, como si nada pudiera oscurecer la belleza del momento.

Desde la muerte de su tío había ahorrado diariamente cerca de la mitad de las propinas que ganaba trabajando como mesera para poder costearse ese pequeño viaje a la playa.

Finalmente lo había conseguido.

Debido a la escasez de su presupuesto había terminado en Montauk, Long Island, alquilando una cabaña que contaba con cortinas descoloridas y una ración inacabable de arañas, pero que no estaba tan mal dado el precio a la que estaba rentándola.

Sin embargo, eso no hacía que su sonrisa fuera menos radiante cuando pensaba en la vieja casita.

Se levantó, una hermosa sonrisa en sus facciones, la preocupación de antes olvidada, en sus ojos el brillo emocionado y alegre de una mujer de su edad nuevamente.

Tenía grandes planes para esa tarde.

Había rentado un pequeño bote a remos, igual de viejo y descolorido que la casilla donde pasaba las noches, pero al menos no hacía aguas, y pasaría la tarde en el mar.

Quizás no era lo mismo que un gran yate, pero ella no necesitaba más. Mientras estuviera cerca del mar, con ese gratificante aroma a agua salada y ese vaivén de las olas nada más era importante.

Así habían sido sus días últimamente. Durante las mañanas daba un paseo por la costa del frío mar, y si conseguía no congelarse, incluso se arriesgaba a nadar un poco. También se adentraba en el mar con esa barcacita, y aunque a simple vista aparecía frágil, había aprendido a confiar en ella.

Las noches las pasaba escribiendo. Sí, era cierto que no había terminado la preparatoria debido a que las circunstancias la habían orillado a ello, pero nada la detendría de intentar convertirse en la novelista que soñaba.

Quería que su primera historia fuera una de suspenso teñido con un ligero romance y ambientada ahí mismo, en Montauk.

Había dos razones para esa resolución suya: la primera era una razón sentimental, puesto que deseaba que su primera novela estuviera ambientada en el lugar en donde se había sentido libre por primera vez en mucho tiempo. La segunda era algo más sencillo, y es que era imposible no pensar en misterio cuando estando tendida en su cama todo lo que escuchaba era el silbar del viento y el murmullo de la marea, la oscuridad tan tupida que apenas veía nada.

De cualquier forma, la posibilidad de pasar un rato a solas, en el mar, era la mejor cosa en la que pudiera pensar.

Menos de treinta minutos después, se encontraba en su bote, remontando las suaves olas con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro, remando animadamente.

Era curioso que el hecho de remar no le pareciera un trabajo pesado, casi como si el agua no opusiera resistencia a sus intentos de entrar en sus dominios. Le parecía extraño, pero no le tomó atención creyendo que se debía a su propia emoción.

Después de alejarse en poco de la orilla decidió que era un buen lugar para detenerse. Con algo de esfuerzo dejó caer un ancla que inmediatamente encalló en lo que ella creía era un arrecife.

Se había hecho con una libreta antes de salir de Nueva York y una pluma negra, que había encajado despreocupadamente en el chongo con el cual había recogido sus cabellos, y del cual escapaban varios mechones de cabello castaño, que le daban una apariencia despreocupada y acentuaban el brillo en sus ojos.

Suponía que ahí, rodeada sólo por el mar, le resultaría más fácil concentrarse al escribir, pero la verdad era que la mitad del tiempo se distraía con las gaviotas que sobrevolaban su cabeza y por el suave vaivén con el que las olas mecían el botecillo.

No se dio cuenta de cuándo, pero en determinado momento se quedó dormida, con el cuaderno fuertemente abrazado al pecho, una sonrisa angelical en su rostro bañado por el sol.

Lo que la despertó fue un movimiento brusco, seguido por un fuerte estruendo.

Abrió los ojos súbitamente, aferrándose al borde de la barcaza que de pronto amenazaba con volcarse.

Con un grito ahogado cayó en la cuenta de que el cielo se había oscurecido bruscamente, como si una tormenta estuviera preparándose por caer justo encima de ella.

En un violento movimiento de bamboleo del bote ella resultó lanzada sobre su lado derecho, casi rozando la superficie del agua con su rostro. Sus aterrados ojos se fijaron en el color oscuro de las aguas, que hacían que pareciera que una gran sombra estuviera emergiendo desde el fondo del mar.

Entonces lo entendió. No era una ilusión óptica. Algo estaba subiendo, aproximándose a ella.

Alarmada, volteó sobre su hombro derecho en el momento exacto en el que una larga cola de por lo menos dos metros salía del agua, empapándola inmediatamente con el agua que había empujada hasta la superficie, aunque ésa era su menor preocupación.

Después de imponerse sobre las olas, la inmensa cola volvió a bajar, pesada, casi perezosamente.

Quizás el hecho de que esa cosa volviera al mar le habría parecido buena idea a Sally, de no ser porque el lugar en donde esa cosa se estaba dejando caer en ese mismo momento era su endeble barcaza.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo de lanzar un grito de miedo cuando la cola de la bestia ya estaba golpeando su bote, partiéndola casi en dos pedazos perfectos, separándolo con tanta fuerza que impulsó a Sally hacia arriba, arrojándola al mar con violencia.

Ocurrió todo tan rápido que a su mente le costó trabajo procesar el hecho de que súbitamente se encontraba abandonada a la marea, sin bote y rodeada por algo enrome que desafortunadamente no parecía muy amigable.

Intentó nadar. Era buena haciendo eso y el agua no le daba miedo, pero entonces las temibles nubes grises sobre su cabeza rugieron con estrépito y, de pronto, como por invocación, una densa lluvia oscureció su vista.

Las olas a su alrededor fueron ganando altura rápidamente, empujándola hacia el fondo del agua. En un principio, había estado segura de cuál era la superficie, pero ahora que había agua tanto dentro como fuera del mar, le era imposible diferenciar dentro de fuera.

Sus miembros empezaron a tornarse pesados y sus movimientos comenzaron a perder impulso, mientras intentaba desesperadamente respirar, sin conseguir más que ingerir bocanadas de agua.

De pronto se encontró bajo el agua. A través de sus desenfocados ojos podía ver que varios trozos de madera flotaban.

Sabía que no debía permaneces ahí abajo, pero, de pronto, no recordaba por qué era tan importante que subiera a la superficie. Ahí abajo todo era tan tranquilo, tan pacífico…

Entonces algo la golpeó en la cabeza con mucha fuerza.

Quizás era uno de los pedazos de su bote, que debido al impacto había sido propulsado hacia el fondo y ahora volvía a subir a la superficie con rapidez.

Soltó un ahogado grito de sorpresa, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde de la razón por la cual no debía de hacer eso.

No podía respirar. El agua inundó sus pulmones mientras ella perdía la conciencia, aún tratando desesperadamente de conseguir que sus extremidades se movieran y la impulsaran hacia la superficie, pero fallando.

–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–**–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–*–

Cuando despertó, lo hizo poco a poco, respirando lentamente por la boca. Gimió suavemente, mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, con los ojos aún cerrados.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si se hubiera golpeado bruscamente, pero en especial la cabeza, que lo dolía de una forma punzante; con las puntas de los dedos rozó una ligera protuberancia del lado derecho de la cabeza, como si se hubiera golpeado con fuerza.

Entonces todo volvió violentamente. El monstruo, el bote, el agua… Abrió los ojos de golpe, profiriendo un grito ahogado.

Se encontraba sentada en la arena, a la orilla del mar. El cielo había vuelto a aclararse, pero en ese momento ya atardecía, y las olas habían vuelto a ser suaves y delicadas. Volteando sobre su hombro podía ver la pequeña cabaña que estaba rentando, a sólo metros de donde ella se encontraba.

«¿Cómo he llegado aquí?», se preguntó lentamente.

La marea se la había tragado sin darle oportunidad de escape, y había estado segura del agua adentrándose en sus pulmones, bueno, aun entonces sentía el sabor a sal en su boca.

Gimió nuevamente, cayendo en la cuenta de que su ropa se encontraba perfectamente seca.

Parpadeó, olvidando su anterior letargo.

Sólo había dos formas de que eso fuera posible.

La primera era que el mismo oleaje la hubiera expulsado del agua y la hubiera dejado en la costa, donde sus ropas se habían secado con el sol a pesar de la tormenta, aunque eso resultaba imposible porque sentía que el agua le rozaba los talones, y de cualquier forma, cuando la marea bajaba no sentía que su ropa quedara siquiera húmeda.

La otra era que lo hubiera soñado todo y que nada hubiera ocurrido en realidad; ni el bote, ni el monstruo, ni la tormenta ni nada… pero entonces, ¿por qué era que sentía ese sabor salado en la boca y la garganta herida..?

–¿Cómo te encuentras? –preguntó una voz masculina a su lado, sobresaltándola.

Sorprendida, volteó sobre su hombro para encontrarse con un hombre que la observaba atentamente, de pie, un par de metros a su espalda.

Llevaba unos pantalones caqui y una camiseta azul celeste estampada con varios pececillos de colores. Sonreía amablemente, y sus ojos aguamarina parecían destellar cada vez que una nueva ola rozaba la playa.

–Esto… creo que bien –respondió, algo inseguramente.

Él asintió mientras continuaba sonriendo con ese aire de amabilidad y se ponía a la altura de Sally, para después sentarse a su lado.

Ahora que lo veía de cerca, Sally se fijó en lo bronceado de su piel, como si pasara todo el día al aire libre. Era atractivo, un poco mayor que ella, quizás un par de años, cinco a lo mucho.

–¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió? –inquirió el hombre gentilmente, como si estuviera calibrándola, decidiendo qué tanto podía decirle.

Ella sonrió nerviosamente mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello castaño, que ahora estaba suelto, creando remolinos alrededor de su rostro con la brisa marina.

No podía decirle a esa persona algo como "un monstruo enorme hundió mi bote y yo debería de estar muerta", o al menos no si no estaba interesada en que la tomara por loca.

Había visto cosas así desde que tenía memoria. Cosas extrañas, inexplicables, sin precedentes.

Al principio, sus padres lo habían achacado a las imaginaciones de una niña, pero ella había crecido y los avistamientos habían continuado. Cuando se lo había comentado a su tío, él simplemente la había tomado por loca. Después de eso, simplemente no había vuelto a mencionarlo, ignorando lo mejor que podía a los enormes monstruos que sólo ella podía ver.

–Iba en un bote –respondió finalmente–. Creo que me quedé dormida. Cuando desperté empezó a caer una enorme tormenta. Una ola volcó mi barco. No recuerdo nada más.

Él sonrió comprensivamente, casi como diciendo "pobrecilla, mira nada más…" y asintió, encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo la vista al mar.

–¿Quién es usted? –preguntó Sally después de un rato de silencio.

–Oh, pero qué descuido –rió el hombre a su lado, extendiéndole a Sally su mano derecha–. Poseidón, como el tío de los mitos viejos, pescador.

Ella lo miró con algo de recelo, devolviéndole el saludo. Ahí no había pescadores; no que ella recordara, al menos. Además, si era pescador, ¿dónde estaba su barco o lancha o lo que fuera?

–¿Debo suponer que usted me sacó del mar? –preguntó ella, mientras forzaba una sonrisa en su rostro.

–Por supuesto, por supuesto –asintió Poseidón-no-el-tío-de-los-mitos-viejos jovialmente; si notó la desconfianza de Sally, no lo dejó ver–. Habría sido un delito privar al mundo de alguien tan bella.

Sin quererlo, ella se sonrojó irremediablemente, mientras lanzaba una risilla nerviosa. Sólo entonces recordó su pregunta de antes.

–Pero, Poseidón, si usted es pescador –dijo, su voz nuevamente una de formalidad–, ¿dónde está su bote?

–Oh, es este chico –repuso él tranquilamente, sonriendo, mientras apuntaba a su espalda, a una mancha oscura que Sally habría jurado no había estado ahí cinco segundos antes–. _Twilight_. Ha sido un placer viajar contigo. Y puedes hablarme de tú, Sally –concluyó, sonriendo con toda la tranquilidad, como si él gozara de todo el tiempo del mundo para pasárselo mirando al mar.

No fue sino hasta más tarde que Sally se dio cuenta de que Poseidón la había llamado por su nombre cuando ella no se había presentado.

Cuando dirigió los ojos hacia donde Poseidón apuntaba no se encontró con un botecillo pesquero, sino con una enorme criatura que debía de medir por lo menos seis metros, con una cabeza de caballo erguida orgullosamente sobre un cuerpo que de frente parecía ser tan sólo eso, un caballo, pero cuya parte trasera, que estaba medio sumergida en el agua era más propia de una pez; el inmenso animal la miraba con curiosidad a través de sus inteligentes ojos negros.

–Es un hipo… –empezó, antes de interrumpirse con brusquedad.

Los ojos de Poseidón brillaron con un nuevo interés.

–¿Puedes verlo? –inquirió con un deje de emoción en la voz.

Sally dudó un momento.

No podía decirle a un desconocido que veía monstruos de mitos antiguos desde que era una niña pequeña. Cíclopes, hipocampos, centauros. No podía hacer algo así porque nadie en su sano juicio veía esas cosas.

Había tomado el curso de miología clásica en la escuela sólo porque le había ayudado a darle un nombre a las cosas que veía, aunque no era tranquilizante saber que eran monstruos y cómo se llamaban si aun así ella era la única que podía verlos.

A veces creía que la razón de que quisiera convertirse en escritora de ciencia ficción era justamente porque quería relatar esas historias, esos sucesos extraños que le habían ocurrido, plasmarlos en una hoja y dejar que otras personas los conocieran sin que la tomaran por loca, como siempre la habían llamado.

Sin embargo… la expresión del hombre frente a ella no era juiciosa sino que casi… casi parecía esperanzada.

–Sí, lo veo perfectamente –respondió, con una seguridad total en su voz–. Un hipocampo verde.

Él ensanchó la sonrisa en sus labios, en sus ojos un brillo de entusiasmo.

–No he conocido a alguien que pudiera ver a través de la niebla en mucho, mucho tiempo –dijo, como si esperara que ella supiera a qué se refería. Ella no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que estaba diciendo, pero asintió de cualquier forma.

–Un momento… –murmuró Sally con nerviosismo, y algo que no identificó del todo en ese momento, pero que se acercaba sospechosamente a "emoción"–. ¿Quieres… quieres decir que es… real?

–¡Por supuesto! –asintió Poseidón, como si eso fuera una pregunta estúpida–. ¡Claro que es real!

–Entonces… –murmuró Sally, abriendo los ojos como platos–. Eso quiere decir que _eres_ el Poseidón de los mitos, ¿no es cierto?

–¡El mismo! –respondió él, sonriendo, como si esperara la siguiente pregunta de Sally con ansias por responder.

–Pero… –murmuró ella– Los mitos… ¿cómo..? –tartamudeó Sally, cada vez más confundida.

Era increíble saber que no estaba loca, y que esas cosas realmente existían y no eran producto sólo de su imaginación o de una mala pasada que le jugara su mente, pero ese hombre aún era un desconocido y lo que estaba diciendo no tenía ningún sentido.

Él rió. Una risa suave, melódica, como el vaivén de las olas al chocar con la playa por la noche.

–Es una larga historia, Sally –comenzó tranquilamente–. Pero dejémoslo en que los dioses somos inmortales y viajamos con la cultura occidental, así que por el momento y hasta nuevo aviso nos encontramos en Estados Unidos.

Ella asintió lentamente, como si intentara recordar todo lo que Poseidón acababa de decir para después.

–No le des demasiadas vueltas –dijo él suavemente, mientras se ponía en pie, extendiéndole la mano derecha a Sally para ayudarla a levantarse–. Todo es real, todo lo que siempre has visto, que imagino es bastante, es real. Ven conmigo.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de aceptar la mano que Poseidón le extendía.

–Entonces –dijo ella mientras empezaban a avanzar en dirección a la inmensa criatura que los observaba–, ¿qué fue lo que volcó mi barco?

–De verdad lo siento. Te repondré el bote después, te lo prometo –se disculpó Poseidón, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente–. Me encontré con Ceto, un monstruo.

–¿Ceto? –inquirió Sally, tratando de ubicar el nombre–. ¿El monstruo del mito de Perseo?

–Ése –asintió él distraídamente, como si no fuera extraño o importante, aunque Sally creyó distinguir que había algo de satisfacción en su voz, como si la pareciera bastante bueno que ella supiera de qué estaba hablando–. Además, Zeus inició una discusión y lanzó una tormenta. Quedaste atrapada entre él y yo. Generalmente no hay mortales aquí, así que no esperábamos que tú aparecieras –explicó, como si no se tratar de gran cosa.

Ella se sorprendió, pero trató de disimularlo y continuó avanzando detrás de Poseidón hasta que él se detuvo frente a la enorme cabeza del hipocampo.

A su lado, Sally se removió con cierto nerviosismo.

–Puedes acercarte –le dijo Poseidón jovialmente, mientras volteaba para encararla, colocando su mano izquierda sobre el cuello del animal, soltando la mano de Sally–. Dice que le agradas.

–¿Puedes… hablar con él? –murmuró, sorprendida

–Por supuesto, yo _cree_ a los caballos –explicó él tranquilamente–, así que… sí, puedo hablar con ellos.

«Es bueno saberlo» pensó Sally, aproximándose al animal, extendiendo su mano izquierda para que él la oliera. Lentamente, el enorme animal acercó el hocico al dorso de su mano hasta tocarlo, dejándose acariciar por ella.

Sally rió, emocionada como una niña pequeña mientras una ligera brisa proveniente del mar le apartaba el cabello del rostro.

La verdad era que ella siempre había querido tener un caballo, o tan siquiera aprender a montar, pero la situación económica de su familia nunca se lo había permitido.

Como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, en ese momento Poseidón volvió a hablar.

–Tengo una idea –murmuró, mientras sus ojos aguamarina brillaban con emoción–. En vista de que tú, Sally Jackson, eres la primera mortal que puede atravesar la niebla en un par de décadas te invitaré a dar una vuelta por mis dominios montada en este chico, si aceptas, claro está.

Ella fingió que se lo pensaba un momento, como si se tratara de una decisión difícil, antes de asentir finalmente, sonriendo.

–Puedes subir –dijo Poseidón a su izquierda.

Ella volteó sobre su hombro bruscamente para encararlo, una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

–¿Quieres… quieres decir subir al… al hipocampo..?

–Claro que sí –asintió él, restándole importancia–. Le agradas, no te hará nada.

Tragando saliva nerviosamente, ella asintió, montando en la grupa del animal con una relativa facilidad considerando que era la primera vez que intentaba algo semejante.

Contra lo que ella había temido, y confirmando lo que Poseidón había dicho antes, Twilight no intentó evitarla, sino que permaneció quieto, relinchando levemente ella finalmente se halló sobre su espalda.

Poseidón se le unió pronto, invocando a un nuevo hipocampo, más grande y esta vez de un color marrón oscuro, que apareció al lado de Twilight casi inmediatamente.

Poco después, y sin que Sally hubiera podido recuperarse totalmente de la sorpresa inicial que todo lo que estaba haciendo suponía, ambas criaturas mágicas se encontraban aproximándose a la orilla del mar nuevamente.

–Pero… pero… –tartamudeó Sally, recordando súbitamente el por qué no era buena idea adentrarse así como así en el mar–. El agua…

–Tranquila –le dijo Poseidón a su lado amablemente, mientras tomaba su mano con suavidad–. Debajo del mar todo está bajo mi control. Nada te hará daño en tanto vayas conmigo.

Ella estuvo tentada a recordarle el monstruo de antes, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo justo a tiempo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, convencida de que se sentiría ahogarse tan pronto se sumergiera en el agua.

Sin embargo, cuando volvió a abrir los ojos de encontraba perfectamente, aunque estaba conteniendo la respiración.

–Puedes hacerlo –le dijo Poseidón suavemente, como si estuviera conteniendo la risa ante su expresión–. Respirar, quiero decir.

Ella dudó un segundo antes de decidir que si se trataba verdaderamente del dios de los mares –y debía de serlo en vista de que había invocado a dos criaturas mágicas–, podría haber terminado con ella antes, o simplemente dejarla ahogarse cuando Ceto había hundido su bote.

Lentamente, con inseguridad y los ojos cerrados nuevamente tomó una primera bocanada de aire, esperando sentir el agua llenar sus pulmones, En cambio, no sintió nada fuera de lo común, sólo aire, aire como cualquiera que hubiera respirado antes.

Lentamente, abrió los ojos otra vez, encontrándose con el rostro sonriente de Poseidón.

–¿Lo ves? –inquirió él suavemente–. No va a pasarte nada aquí

Ella asintió, dejando que una enorme sonrisa trepara por sus labios.

De esa forma, sin planearlo, Sally Jackson había terminado por conocer a un antiguo dios griego.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde así, bajo el Océano Atlántico, con Poseidón pacientemente apuntándole peces y crustáceos y llamándolos por sus nombres, mientras Sally lo escuchaba atentamente, aunque la verdad era que olvidaba esos nombres casi con la misma rapidez con la que Poseidón los decía. Él debía de estar consciente de eso, pero al parecer no le importaba demasiado.

Por primera vez desde que podía recordar se sentía a salvo, y debería de haberle parecido extraño, porque acababa de conocer a ese hombre, acababa de tener una experiencia cercana a la muerte y estaba sumergida bajo el agua, pero no era así. Muy al contrario, sentía que así era como estaba destinado a ser.

Más tarde, cuando Poseidón la escoltó de vuelta a la superficie, perfectamente seca a pesar de que acababa de salir del fondo marino, ella no hesitó ni un poco antes de responder que «sí quería volver a verlo» y que «se encontrarían frente a la puerta de su cabaña a eso de las once del día siguiente».

Así pasaron algunos días más; Poseidón pasaría por ella temprano en la mañana, y después de eso pasarían el día juntos, él le mostraría las profundidades del mar, contándole datos curiosos o historias antiguas.

Pronto, Sally se sentía alrededor de él como si lo hubiera conocido desde siempre, lo cual sin duda era extraño dadas las circunstancias en las que se encontraban y cómo hacía sólo un par de semanas que él la había salvado.

Tan lista como era, Sally no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que sucedía: se estaba enamorando, y de un dios, para terminar de complicar la situación. De un dios que nunca podría corresponderla, o al menos no para siempre, no en un matrimonio mortal.

No por primera vez, se halló deseando una vida normal.

Y, sin embargo, ese pensamiento no era tan escalofriante como debería de haber sido, sino que casi le parecía bien.

Lo había conocido, había conocido a Poseidón, y no lo decía así sólo porque se tratara de un dios. Ella hablaba de la persona, del hombre que se ocultaba tras ese título; del hombre que le había salvado la vida y que le había abierto las puertas a un mundo completamente nuevo y fascinante.

Y eso era suficiente. Suficiente para hacerla sonreír y disfrutar de ese momento, de esa pizca del inmortal tiempo del dios.

Estaba decidida, tomaría todo lo que pudiera, y al final lo dejaría ir, ir sin protestar y sin molestarse, porque antes de meterse en tal lío ella ya había sido advertida de lo que ocurriría.

¿Que si había sabido que lo que la había salvado no era humano? Sí. ¿Que si había estado consciente de que una relación así no iba poder durar demasiado? Sí. ¿Que si había dejado que eso la detuviera? Por supuesto que no, y prueba de ello era el niño que descansaba en su regazo en ese momento, años después.

Claro que Poseidón se lo había advertido. «Oye, Sally, soy un dios griego». «Oye, Sally, prometí no tener más hijos con mortales». «Oye, Sally, de verdad, de verdad no deberíamos hacer esto».

Sin embargo, no le había hecho caso, todas advertencias habían sido relegadas al olvido después de que Poseidón finalmente dijera otras palabras. Palabras que no eran advertencias ni presagios de una desgracia. Palabras que había esperado recibir con toda su alma.

«Sally, te amo».

Había pasado el resto del verano ahí, en Montauk, sin preocuparse por lo que haría de vuelta a su vida mortal en Nueva York o prácticamente por ninguna de las cosas que se suponía ocuparan su mente.

Siempre que se encontraba con Poseidón todo aquello que la esperaba de vuelta a Nueva York parecía tan lejano, tan nimio, que ella lo olvidaba en su totalidad.

Finalmente, una semana antes de volver a la ciudad, descubrió que estaba embarazada.

Siendo una mujer soltera, huérfana, sin estudios y sin dinero debería de haber recibido esa noticia como una sentencia de muerte.

Sin embargo, no fue así.

El hecho de que esperara un niño no había hecho sino que se hinchiera de orgullo y de alegría. El hecho de que esperara un niño no había hecho sino darle una razón para vivir. Una verdadera razón para hacerlo.

Poseidón se había alegrado casi tanto como ella, ofreciéndole incluso un palacio bajo el agua, oferta que ella había declinado. Finalmente, Poseidón se había visto forzado a relatarle el no tan entusiasta panorama al que ella se estaba enfrentando, embarazada de un niño de los Tres Grandes.

Ella había asentido, consciente del reto al que se enfrentaría, pero sin conseguir que eso opacara su alegría.

Habían pasado tres años desde entonces.

Su hijo, Perseus, había nacido en agosto del año siguiente, convirtiéndola en la mortal más feliz de la historia.

No le guardaba rencor a Poseidón por haberla dejado, muy al contrario cada vez que lo recordaba lo hacía con cariño, no con añoranza, sólo con cariño, alegría, agradecimiento.

Sally sonrió dulcemente, volviendo la vista hacia su pequeño hijo.

Sin dudas había amado a Poseidón, y lo había perdido, aunque quizás lo correcto fuera decir que realmente nunca lo había tenido de verdad, que nunca había sido "suyo".

Ese verano en Montauk había sido el inicio de algo, algo más que sólo su primer amor.

Había sido el inicio de su vida, de su verdadera vida, porque desde que había vuelto a Nueva York, se había convertido en una nueva Sally Jackson.

Habían pasado muchas cosas desde entonces, pero sólo podía asegurar una de ellas: ahora era feliz, realmente feliz.

Quizás su vida no era la gran cosa, viviendo en un apartamento rentado con un niño hiperactivo y trabajando dobles turnos en una tienda de golosinas para mantenerse, pero eso era lo de menos, porque cada vez que miraba en los ojos de Percy, cada vez que su hijo la llamaba «mamá», nada de eso le importaba.

Y sí, quizás podría haberse enojado con Poseidón por abandonarla, quizás habría podido exigirle una pensión o algo por el estilo, pero eso tampoco tenía importancia, porque ella tenía lo más importante.

Ella tenía a su hijo, y eso era más de lo que hubiera podido pedirle al dios de los mares. Su hijo era la mejor que habría podido pedir de ese encuentro.

* * *

 **¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Por favor háganmelo saber comentando!**


End file.
